¿Te Gusta Nami o Hancock?
by FalknerZero
Summary: Un dia normal en el Nuevo Mundo, sin embargo los mugiwaras se encuentran a las Kujas y deciden festejar, alertando a la navegante que escucha la palabra matrimonio por parte de Hancock hacia Luffy, lo que desencadena una serie de cuestiones que finalmente seran despejadas cuando la chica de pelo naranja tenga una plática con su capitán, llevandose una sorpresa... LuNa


**NOTA: Hola, de nueva cuenta su servidor FalknerZero reportandose mientras sigue escribiendo capitulos de mi otro fic "Fragmentos del pasado"...**

 **Este oneshot surgio mientras buscaba informacion de varias akumas no mi y al buscar surgio la de Hancock...**

 **En ese punto dije, ¿que pasaria si se encontraran la emperatriz y Nami?, pero deseche la idea de una competencia, ya que no creo poseer un escenario de ese encuentro (aún)...**

 **Espero este oneshot les guste y sin mas que escribir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Fragmentos del Pasado"...**

¿Te Gusta Nami o Hancock?

Iniciaba un nuevo día en el Grand Line, específicamente en la parte más peligrosa según los piratas, aquella que solo un pirata había logrado recorrer y el cual le había dado el titulo del Rey de los piratas, el Nuevo Mundo era catalogado ese extenso océano…

Una embarcación con un gran león en su frente y una bandera ondeando el jolly Roger de una calavera con un sombrero de paja, seguía navegando esperando nuevas aventuras y una tripulación empezaba el desayuno, en una especie de picnic, ya que todos comían en el césped de la cubierta de dicho barco…

 **-¡Luffy, te he dicho que no tomes de mi comida!-** grito Usopp, mientras notaba como por su espalda el chico de goma robaba comida del tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Es que veo que no te la comes, Usopp, shishishi!-** concluyo Luffy mientras sin que lo notara, una chica de pelo naranja depositaba un golpe al chico de goma…

 **-¡Deja de robar la comida de otros!-** dijo Nami con dientes de tiburón, por lo que el chico de goma haciendo un puchero seguía comiendo sin importarle lo dicho por su navegante…

 **-¡No hagas como que no me escuchaste, Luffy!-** finalizo la pelinaranja mientras jalaba sin delicadeza la mejilla de Luffy, el cual seguía masticando su pedazo de carne, ignorando a la navegante…

 **-¡A veces no sé cómo te podemos soportar!-** finalizo Nami mientras se alejaba siguiendo la comida de sus nakamas…

 **-A veces no sé porque me gustas, idiota-** susurro la navegante mientras el desayuno de ese día seguía y todos los mugiwaras disfrutaban ese inicio en el mar tan peligroso…

…

Ese día, todos descansaban ya que el clima indicaba que sería un día calmado, hasta que Zoro desde el cuarto de vigía, dio una alerta…

 **-¡Barco a la vista!-** culmino el espadachín por el altavoz, por lo que Usopp, el cual pescaba junto a Luffy, bajo sus gafas de alcance viendo el frente del barco: Dos enormes serpientes jalando la embarcación…

 **-¡Es el barco de la Shichibukai, La emperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock!-** finalizo el tirador, alertando a dos principales integrantes de los mugiwaras, Sanji y Brook, los cuales se acercaban sumamente felices…

 **-¡La mujer más bella del mundo pirata!-** hablo Brook, mientras los demás mugiwaras acercándose, pudieron notar como Luffy se acomodaba su sombrero y mostraba seriedad…

 **-¿Todo bien Luffy?-** hablo Nami, sumamente preocupada, mientras notaba la seriedad en la sombra hecha por el sombrero de paja de su capitán…

 **-¿Qué querrá Hammock?-** hablo Luffy con una sonrisa, mientras Nami con dientes de tiburón depositaba un golpe en su nuca, debido a la idiotez de su capitán…

 **-¡¿Para eso te pones serio, idiota?!-** grito Nami, mientras el chico de goma, seguía con su cara de tonto y notaba que el barco se acercaba…

Sin que lo notara Nami, una ráfaga se llevo a Luffy mostrando a Sanji, el cual recordaba completamente la historia del chico de goma y su estancia en la Isla de las mujeres, Amazon Lily….

 **-¡Te odio maldito gomu idiota!-** hablo Sanji mientras zarandeaba al chico de goma por su cárdigan rojo y el capitán de los mugiwaras veía como sus nakamas miraban la escena…

 **-¿Por qué tuviste la suerte de ser mandado con esa diosa?-** concluyo el cocinero, el cual soltaba a Luffy y este miraba de lejos la embarcación que se acercaba al Thousand Sunny…

 **-Es bueno verla de nuevo, shishishi-** culmino Luffy haciendo que Nami lo mirara raro, ya que el chico de goma mostraba una mirada de alegría….

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Margaret saludando desde lejos, la cual estaba en la embarcación de la emperatriz pirata mientras ambos barcos se acercaban, logrando que Hancock y sus hermanas llegaran a la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-¡Hammock!-** grito el capitán de los mugiwaras feliz, pero la emperatriz pirata, viendo a su "amado" Luffy, solo pudo esconderse detrás de una de sus hermanas…

 **-¿Me has extrañado Luffy?-** hablo Hancock toda ruborizada, por lo que el chico de goma, asentía mientras se acercaba a las hermanas y por ende a la emperatriz pirata…

 **-Bienvenidas a mi barco, te presentare a mis nakamas, Hammock-** hablo Luffy, el cual activo una señal de alerta en Hancock, la cual por fin conocería a las "arpías" que querían robarle a su "amado"….

- **Está bien Luffy-** concluyo la emperatriz mientras miraba de reojo a los nakamas de Luffy…

- **El es mi músico, Brook-** culmino el chico de goma, mientras todas las amazonas se sorprendían de la apariencia del esqueleto…

 **-Mucho gusto emperatriz, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podría mostrarme sus pantis?-** hablo Brook, mientras Sanji y Nami depositaban un impacto que mandaba volar al esqueleto…

 **-El es mi carpintero, Franky, shishishi-** hablo Luffy sin importarle lo sucedido con Brook, mientras las amazonas veían al Cyborg que siempre vestía con su tanga roja….

 **-¡Es un súper gusto conocerlas!-** hablo Franky mientras hacia su pose característica y todas las amazonas se maravillaban por ese extraño "hombre"…

 **-El es mi médico, Chopper-** hablo Luffy, mientras el reno veía como las amazonas lo veían con estrellitas en sus ojos…

 **-¡Es tan lindo!-** gritaron las amazonas, mientras Hancock, sin prestarle a atención seguía escuchando a su "amado" Luffy…

 **-Ella es mi arqueóloga, Robin-** hablo Luffy, mientras Hancock veía que la susodicha parecía tener su edad, pero la emperatriz con sus celos, solo sonrió indiferente…

 **-Mucho gusto, Emperatriz-** hablo Robin, mientras la Shichibukai fingía ser cortes con la arqueóloga, pero volteaba para seguir mirando a Luffy…

 **-El es mi cocinero, Sanji, shishishi-** hablo Luffy, pero una ráfaga que parecía un tifón, mostro a Sanji estar de frente a Hancock mientras toma la mano de la emperatriz…

 **-No soy digno de estar ante una diosa de tu magnitud, emperatriz-** finalizo el cocinero, pero Hancock sorprendida y mirando que Sanji tomaba su mano, sin más empezaba a enfadarse debido a su odio a los hombres…

 **-** **Mero Mero Merrow-** hablo Hancock soltándose mientras empezaba a hacer su técnica, pero la emperatriz se detuvo al ver que el chico de pelo rubio ya estaba petrificado…

 **-¿Qué paso?, aun no he activado mi habilidad-** hablo Hancock, mientras observaba como Usopp y Chopper se llevaban a su nakama petrificado…

 **-No te preocupes, eso le ha pasado desde que pasamos por la Isla Gyojin-** hablo Usopp, por lo que Luffy aprovechando, presento a su nakama…

 **-El es mi tirador, Usopp-** hablo Luffy, mientras Hancock notaba como el chico de nariz larga apoyaba al pequeño reno para recuperar a Sanji…

 **-El es mi espadachín, Zoro-** hablo Luffy, mientras el espadachín que permanecía a lado de Robin, solo mostraba una mirada de indiferencia, hasta que Robin sonriéndole, hizo que el espadachín se ruborizara un poco…

 **-"¿Serán pareja?"-** pensó Hancock, lo que hizo que al menos la emperatriz supusiera que esa "arpía" no estaba detrás de su "amado" Luffy…

Finalmente, Luffy busco con la mirada a Nami, la cual permanecía viendo el cielo, tal vez checando el clima…

Alertando a la emperatriz, Luffy se acerco a la pelinaranja mientras tomaba su mano, y la llevaba cerca de la Shichibukai…

 **-Ella es mi navegante y es increíble, shishishi-** hablo Luffy, mientras seguía agarrado a Nami y todos sus nakamas miraban extrañados que Luffy resaltara a la pelinaranja, cosa que no había hecho con ellos…

Hancock, viendo el agarre supuso de inmediato que esa "arpía" de pelo naranja, trataba de quitarle a su "amado" Luffy…

 **-Mucho gusto-** hablo fingiendo la emperatriz, mientras Nami notando esa mirada hostil, se soltaba de Luffy y le extendía la mano a Hancock…

 **-Mucho gusto, Hancock-** hablo Nami, mientras las amazonas, sumamente enfadadas, preparaban sus armas…

 **-¡Es Hebihime-sama para ti, pirata!-** hablaron todas dispuestas a atacar por esa osadía, pero sin que lo notaran, Luffy cambiaba su mirada a una de verdadera seriedad…

 **-Si alguien toca a uno de mis nakamas, no respondo-** hablo Luffy, mientras Hancock recordaba esa mirada cuando había conocido a Luffy…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Después de haber convertido a Margaret, Aphelandra y Sweet Pea, Hancock buscaba la verdadera naturaleza de Luffy…

 **-¿Verdad que tú me perdonaras porque soy hermosa?-** hablaba Hancock mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que su belleza afectaba a todo ser vivo…

 **-Me das asco-** hablo Luffy con una mirada de completo enojo e indiferencia a la belleza de Hancock….

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

- **Tranquilo Luffy, fue mi error-** hablo Nami, notando que su capitán había mostrado parte de su voluntad para proteger a su familia…

 **-Ellas también son tus nakamas, ¿Lo olvidaste Luffy?-** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy recordando esos días, sin más se calmo, mirando de nueva cuenta a las amazonas…

 **-Mucho gusto, Hebihime-sama-** hablo Nami sonriendo, mientras Hancock la miraba con indiferencia y respondía al saludo…

 **-¿Qué haces por aquí, Hammock?-** hablo Luffy, regresando a la realidad a la emperatriz, que volvía a ruborizarse al escuchar la voz de su "amado"…

 **-Solo venia a una junta con el Gobierno Mundial, así que aproveche para visitarte un momento-** hablo Hancock, la cual permanecía escondida de su hermana Marigold…

 **-Bueno, celebremos, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras sus nakamas sonreían y Sanji embelesado por las cocineras Kujas, se alistaba para una gran comida….

Finalmente iniciaba la celebración improvisada por lo que Brook alegraba la comida con su música y Hancock permanecía a lado de Luffy y sus nakamas cubiertos por un paraguas…

 **-¿No crees ahora que seré una buena esposa, Luffy?-** hablo Hancock, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas, pero en especial a una pelinaranja la cual al escuchar eso, confirmaba algo que no deseaba fuera verdad…

 **-Fue divertido, pero debo terminar unos mapas, gracias Hebihime-sama-** finalizo Nami, lo que alerto al cocinero que sentía con su radar, una decepción amorosa…

 **-Pero Nami-** hablo Luffy, sin poder detener a su navegante, la cual emprendía una caminata rápida al cuarto de cartografía…

Al irse Nami, Hancock creía que había ganado la batalla, hasta que llegando Sanji con los demás, notaba como Usopp cuestionaba a su nakama de goma…

 **-¿Te piensas casar con la emperatriz pirata?-** hablo el tirador, lo que alerto al cocinero que oyendo eso y sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos de Nami hacia Luffy, se acercaba furioso, siendo detenido por las palabras de su capitán…

 **-Por supuesto que no me casare con Hancock, Usopp-** hablo Luffy, mientras Sanji notaba que en verdad el chico de goma no mentía…

 **-Sigue siendo asexual, que bueno-** susurro Sanji, pero Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, revelo algo que impacto de sobremanera a todos los presentes…

 **-Además Hancock no me gusta, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a la emperatriz…

 **-¡Eres tan dulce aunque eres cruel conmigo!-** hablo Hancock, mientras los demás miraban extrañados con gotitas recorriendo sus nucas…

Finalmente terminada la celebración, las Kujas y su emperatriz pirata se despedían de Luffy al saber que el destino los haría encontrarse de nuevo…

 **-¡Nos vemos Hancock!-** hablo Luffy mientras sus nakamas viendo la despedida, notaban como Sanji se acercaba a su capitán dispuesto a arreglar cierto asunto con la navegante de los mugiwaras, que hacia horas seguía encerrada en su camarote…

 **-Si no te gusta Hancock, gomu idiota, ¿Quién te gusta entonces, asexual?-** hablo Sanji, pero Luffy recordando cierta escena, ignoro a su cocinero mientras sus nakamas sabían a donde se dirigía su capitán…

 **-Debo ver a Nami-** susurro Luffy mientras sus nakamas sonriendo, se alejaban, dispuestos a hacer sus tareas habituales…

 **-¡No me ignores gomu idiota!-** hablo Sanji, pero una mano en su hombro, hizo que el cocinero volteara al ver a la arqueóloga sonreír…

- **Deja que nuestro capitán solucione esto, Sanji-** hablo Robin, mientras el cocinero viendo que Zoro asentía bostezando, sin más esbozo una sonrisa yendo a la cocina…

 **-No sé porque me niego a esto, pero respetare la decisión de mi dulce Nami-swan-** finalizo Sanji, alejándose y dejando la cubierta del Thousand Sunny vacía…

En el camarote de las chicas, Nami permanecía acostada mientras abrazaba su almohada con sus manos…

" **-¿** _ **No crees ahora que seré una buena esposa, Luffy?-"**_

Recordaba Nami las palabras de Hancock, ya que la pelinaranja desconocía que había hecho Luffy en esos dos años, pero suponía que su nakama por fin se había enamorado…

 **-¿Puedo pasar Nami?-** hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta Luffy, ya que el chico sabia que debía tocar antes de entrar al camarote de la chica…

Levantándose y acomodándose en su cama, Nami se limpio pequeñas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos…

 **-¿Qué quieres Luffy?-** hablo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy escuchando la voz de su amiga, supo que esta había llorado…

 **-No me gusta verte llorar y lo sabes, Nami-** hablo Luffy, por lo que la navegante, sabiendo que su capitán se quedaría todo el día si ella le decía que no estaba llorando, sin más se acerco abriendo la puerta del camarote…

Entrando Luffy, Nami cerró la puerta con seguro, mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama y el chico de goma se sentaba a lado de la chica…

 **-¿Te enojaste por lo que dijo Hancock?-** pregunto el chico de goma, sorprendiendo a Nami, la cual no podía creer que el chico supiera rápido los motivos para que ella se fuera de la cubierta…

 **-Si así fuera, ¿Qué harías Luffy?-** hablo Nami mirando hacia otra parte, por lo que el chico de goma, recordando su entrenamiento en Rusukaina, sin más coloco con suavidad su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, lo que hizo que la chica volteara a ver a su capitán…

 **-Puedo ser un idiota Nami, pero Rayleigh me enseño lo que era amar a una persona-** hablo Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami se diera cuenta que en verdad su capitán había madurado…

 **-El hizo que me diera cuenta, que solo amo a una persona, pero no podía decírselo ya que no quería arriesgarla en nuestras aventuras-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami notaba que su corazón latía de prisa al ver que su capitán se refería a alguien de su embarcación…

- **Luffy, yo….-** no pudo hablar Nami al sentir una presión en sus labios, obra de su capitán atolondrado…

Terminado el beso fugaz, Nami se quedo mirando estupefacta al chico de goma, el cual también la miraba fijamente, recordando algo más en su entrenamiento con Rayleigh…

 **-¡Lo siento Nami, Rayleigh me había dicho que antes de besar a la chica que me gustaba debía saber si yo también le gustaba, por favor no me pegues!-** hablo Luffy protegiéndose con sus manos al saber el carácter de su navegante…

 **-¿Yo te gusto, Luffy?-** hablo Nami mientras tocaba sus labios al sentir el cosquilleo que aun quedaba después del beso de su capitán…

- **Luego dices que soy idiota-** hablo Luffy aun temeroso, pero acercándose Nami, el chico de goma supuso que la pelinaranja iba a golpearlo…

 **-¡No me pegues Nami, lo siento mucho!-** hablo Luffy, pero el chico de goma solo sintió como Nami se arrojaba a él y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico, besándolo profundamente…

Terminado el beso por falta de aire, Nami miraba fijamente a Luffy, el cual miraba el rubor en el rostro de la chica…

 **-¿Estás bien Nami?, tu rostro esta rojo como cuando enfermaste-** hablo Luffy, pero Nami apoyándose en el pecho de Luffy y recordaba porque se había enamorado de él…

 **-Esto es normal tonto-** hablo Nami feliz, mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la boca de Luffy, besándolo tiernamente…

 **-Pensaba que te gustaba Hancock-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy viendo a varias direcciones y regresando con su navegante, esbozo una gran sonrisa…

 **-Hancock es una gran amiga, ella me ayudo, pero sé que tú serias una mejor esposa, shishishi-** hablo Luffy ruborizando a la navegante que escuchaba la palabra "esposa"…

 **-¿No prefieres ser un hombre libre, mejor Luffy?-** hablo Nami, por lo que su capitán asintiendo supo que había hecho una buena elección…

 **-Seremos libres, Nami-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja iniciaba una nueva sesión de besos con Luffy, el cual sonreía al ver a su navegante feliz…

En otra parte del barco, específicamente en el acuario, varios mugiwaras veían la escena a través de un den den mushi proyector que astutamente Robin había colocado gracias a sus poderes…

- **Bueno, no hablemos de esto, hasta que nuestro capitán y nuestra navegante decidan hablar de ello-** hablo Robin mientras sus nakamas asentían y se iban de dicho cuarto ese día que llegaba a su noche…

" _No necesariamente ignorar el tema del amor sea algo cotidiano en Luffy, solo que ahora el estar enfocado en cumplir su sueño y el de sus nakamas hace que busque la manera de protegerlos, para que al ser libres, puedan disfrutar más que nadie en este mundo"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Luffy es Luffy, pero a veces las perspectivas de un mangaka van cambiando conforme ve el impacto que provoca su historia...**

 **Creo que Oda maneja el tema del amor para cubrir huecos de la personalidad de un personaje (ejemplo el pasado de Kyros y Scarlet), pero mientras avanza su historia se ve que Oda manejara algo al estilo Roger, que es lo que creo que muchos fans esperan:**

 **¿Habra alguna reina cuando Luffy se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas?...**

 **Sin mas que decir, solo les agradezco hayan llegado hasta aqui y recuerden, todas las opiniones son validas ya que el ultimo que decide es nuestro buen Eiichiro Oda-troll-sama...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
